Ghazel
' Ghazel' plasticienne contemporaine iranienne née en 1966 à Téhéran Biographie et œuvre Ghazel fait son école primaire et secondaire dans une école internationale de la capitale iranienne. En 1986 elle s’installe en France pour étudier les Arts Visuels à l’Ecole des Beaux Arts de Nîmes, complétant sa formation avec une licence en cinéma à l’université Paul Valéry de Montpellier. Elle s’est impliquée dans de nombreux projets de caractère social, a travaillé avec des personnes emprisonnées dans des prisons de Téhéran, et aussi aux Etats Unis, avec des jeunes immigrants de Montpellier et également avec UNICEF sur des sujets qui ont relation avec les droits des enfants à l’Iran. Elle a travaillé 4 ans dans le Centre Correctionnel pour Jeunes Délinquants de Téhéran. Elle fut professeur de plusieurs travaux qui abordent l’art comme thérapie, et qui sont spécialement dirigés aux jeunes émigrants avec des problèmes de délinquance ou d’adaptation. Entre France et Iran, elle se sait étrangère à l’un ou l’autre de ces pays. Artiste hybride, elle élabore une œuvre multiple, qui traite du déracinement, de la nostalgie de l’exil, du nomadisme, de la guerre. Outre une œuvre plastique importante, c’est à elle que l’on doit le premier happening/ performance réalisé en Iran. Son projet URGENT (Wanted), commence en 1997 lorsqu'elle reçoit une lettre d’expulsion de la préfecture de Montpellier, lui disant de quitter immédiatement le territoire français. On avait refusé de renouveler sa carte de séjour; elle décide de mettre des annonces pour un mariage blanc, pour trouver un mari (passeport). Le projet commence quand elle avait 30 ans et a continué jusqu’à ce qu'elle reçoive une carte de résidente en 2002. Ensuite, elle décide de continuer son projet politiquement. Elle garde le sujet des sans papiers, même après avoir résolu son problème personnel. Ce projet devient universel, le problème des clandestins étant universel, il y a des gens délocalisés partout qui veulent s’enraciner ailleurs. Le projet filmique Me ( moi ) se décline sur 3 moniteurs, Me 26 - Me 27 - Me 29. Cette série '' Me '' expose une suite de situations : Ghazel voilée sur une chaise, Ghazel voilée dansant un ballet , Ghazel voilée sur une mobylette, Ghazel voilée jouant avec un jouet. Ces séquences de Me sont toutes brèves et ces brièvetés claquent toutes comme des coups de poing. C’est pour cela que Ghazel les met en série : cette forme optimise sa hargne en la répétant intacte d’un plan à l’autre. Ghazel surgit brutalement et l’image se creuse comme sous la pression d’une soudaine matière volcanique. Le noir de son voile ronge l’image, la troue. Et le corps de Ghazel devient le lieu d’un non-lieu, une féminité en négatif avec, en son sommet, un visage qui trône sur du rien. Ce visage est sans corps mais il est aussi sans voix. Le recours aux intertitres hurle son mutisme; un hurlement qu’elle arrache au pathétique en le soulageant par une sorte de plastique chaplinienne. Me compte 730 scènes courtes et plus de 20 heures de films. Ce travail qui s’est déroulé pendant 15 années et qui n’est pas encore achevé, a comme élément graphique distinctif le tchador. Autoportraits dans le seuil de sa propre existence, vêtue avec son archaïque cape noire de la tête aux pieds, et avec diverses attitudes et activités. Elle est nommée Chevalier de l'ordre des Arts et des Lettres en 2018. Quelques œuvres * Urgent, 1997-2007, série de 6 affiches, collection Cité nationale de l'histoire de l'immigration, Paris * ME 1997-2000, 3 bandes vidéo, couleur, 40 min, collection Centre Pompidou * ME 2000-2003, collection FRAC Languedoc-Roussillion, Montpellier * ME 2003-2008, collection Musée d'immigration, Paris * Home (Stories),2008, film, 43 min * Dyslexia, 2015-2017, dessins * The Life Span of a Ball Point Pen I, dessin, Collection BIC Expositions (sélection) * 2007 : Exposition permanente de la Cité de l'immigration, Paris, France * 2009 : Me 2003-2008, Vestibule de la Maison Rouge, Paris, France * 2009 : elles@pompidou, Centre Pompidou, Paris, France * 2009 : Raad O Bargh, 17 artists from Iran, galerie Thaddaeus Ropac, Paris, France * 2011 : J'ai deux amours, Cité nationale de l'histoire de l'immigration, Paris, France * 2014 : Une histoire- art, architecture et design des années 1980 à aujourd'hui, Centre Pompidou, Paris * 2016 : Deportation Regime: Artistic responses to state practices and lived experience of forced removal, CAMP: Center for Art on Migration Politics, Copenhague * 2017 : Mismappings, ISCP, New York * 2018 : La collection BIC, Centquatre, Paris * 2018 : Persona grata, Mac/Val Galerie Fichier:Ghazel1386.JPG URGENT Fichier:Ghazel1387.JPG Fichier:Ghazelme.JPG Me Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain iranien Catégorie:Naissance en 1966